The present invention refers to a new constructive embodiment applied for electric water heaters, provide with features that increasing their efficiency and working life, besides providing uniform water flow, even when used in regions where water contains high matter rate of material in suspension.
Numerous models of electric water heaters, such as showers and like, are currently known and used, being commonly found in bathrooms and dressing rooms, since they are easy to install, use and maintain, and for their very good cost-benefit ratio in comparison with other types of water heaters, such as gas heaters.
These showers and like are provided with sprayer element, generally cap-like parts provided with a plurality of holes. However, said sprayers showing a few inconveniences for users when water quality is not within the best standards as established by the general rules regulating the issue, since it is generally known by the population that, although there are numerous water treatment systems, there is no system able to eliminate small debris and solid dirt remaining in the treated water. This is the case of waters which, despite being recommended for bath, present high rate matter of solid suspended material, such as very small grains of lands, sand and stone, among others.
It is also known that, in water treatment systems, many chemicals are added to dirty waters to clean them and said products frequently create small flocks or debris which can also block the sprayer element of the showers, making the water flow to be changed or even interrupted. Therefore, as the time passes, it is very common that many holes are blocked, thus causing inappropriate operation of the shower and discomfort to the users.
Also, these inconveniences cause premature maintenance of water heater devices, since the user needs to open the device within given time periods, take out and clean the sprayer element, in an attempt to recover the original flow of water. However, in many cases it is difficult to obtain a water flow identical to the originally manufactured heater, since small orifices are definitively damaged by debris and by the water flow pressure coming from the hydraulic system. As a consequence, the working life of said water heaters is reduced.
Therefore, with the purpose to resolve the above mentioned inconveniences, a new constructive embodiment for electric water heaters, such as showers and similar, was developed, providing more uniform water jet and reaching a relatively higher bath area in comparison with the heaters of the prior art.
More specifically, it is an object of the present invention to supply a heater provided with a sprayer element that has whirling devices, which is able to supply a water flow to provide users a comfortable shower bath and allowing to reduce or even eliminate the periodical maintenances to clean said sprayer element.
Another object of the invention is to provide a electric water heater having reduced quantity of water outlet holes over similar ones, allowing them to have larger diameter, which avoids blocking inconveniences caused by waters of quality out of standards as established by rules, or even damage of water outlet holes, causing as a result an increase in the working life of the heater device, thus avoiding undesirable maintenance and its full damage.
With that purpose, the water heater object of the present invention is formed by two external caps, with the lower cap forming the sprayer element, provided with a small number of larger diameter holes than conventional ones, each one provided with a whirling device providing, as a whole, uniform and constant water flow in a larger and comfortable radius of action.